


Healing

by NegativeDiva



Series: Dankira Week One-Shots [1]
Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Dankira Week, Fluff, Gen, Ginko is mentioned kinda, Kinda based off on SouSei SL Story Lvl 10, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Just as the usual, Soma had been pushing himself to the limits... Worried about it, Seito decides to give him a day off.
Relationships: Soma Yagami & Seito Tsubaki
Series: Dankira Week One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the day one of the Twitter Challenge "Dankira Week"! The theme for the first day was "Day Off" and I couldn't stop thinking about how much Soma just need TO REST!!
> 
> The setting is a bit familiar to their Soul Link first story, but it was something that really marked me to see Seito so serious about Soma's health... Maybe I should read Chapter 4 soon...
> 
> Anyway, please, enjoy it!

It was always like this, no matter how many times he had told him, their leader would keep pushing himself off the limits. This time again, he had noticed how much the younger one had been more tired than the usual and this was taking his worries to a very stressful level, the other day he even ignored Habashiri while making a project together after thinking so much about it.

Thankfully, talking with him also provided him a great idea. 

The first thing Seito had taken the freedom to do was messaging the youngest of the group warning him about the day off they would be taking. Very happy with the reply of Nozomu, the redhead moved to the usual practice room of Theater Bell where, like expected, a very tired Soma stretched by himself in mid of the room.

Slowly approaching his teammate, the older one calmly pressed the back of Soma who got startled with the sudden touch. Looking back, he proceeded to give a small giggle at the presence of the redhead.

“You’re quite early today, Seito” 

“Yes, I had to come here to take you”

“Hm?”

Not understanding Seito’s words, Soma asked what his words actually meant, only to receive a very reproving face from the older one. It was rare to see Seito this serious, he could count in hands the many times he had seen this expression on the redhead’s face… And just as he remembered, good part of them were related to him.

“Soma, you had been pushing yourself too hard this entire week. You’ll probably get sick again, like this…”

“You shouldn’t worry about it, Seito… I’m okay!”

“You’re not fooling me like this.” seeing the seriousness in his senior’s eyes, Soma couldn’t help but laugh a bit in defeat

“Well, I think I can’t fight against you…”

Giving up on going against Seito, Soma accepted the hand of his friend and stood up in order to go. However weirdly enough, the older one didn’t felt like releasing his hand. Giggling a bit, he wondered if this was some sort of way to put his eyes on him. 

Soon, both of them went out of the practice room, with the older one not letting his hand go. Somehow, they ended up in Bar Campanella, Soma wanted to make a drink for them, but Seito refused saying something around the lines of ‘Leave it to nii-san today’.

This time he decided to hear the redhead, with him preparing a bit of coffee for both of them. One drink later, just sitting there without much to do made Soma’s body a bit heavy. He felt harder to keep his eyes open, it’s like if the tiredness of all the days of the week had finally fallen upon him as he finally left his body to rest. While still fighting to keep himself awake, he soon felt his body being pulled closer to Seito. The older one had noticed how sleepy his leader was and took him closer, pulling Soma by the shoulder to lay on his own.

“You can rest here, didn’t I say to leave it to nii-san today?”

“... Yes… Thank you, Seito… Sorry for the trouble…”

Not being able to keep himself awake anymore, Soma finally lost to his own sleep and left his body to rest right there, lying his head on Seito’s shoulder. Somehow it felt comforting enough for him to just fall asleep comfortably there… Even the coldness of his skin felt perfect to cool his own warmth…

And so they spent the day just like this, resting and relaxing like this together… Maybe Soma could get used to it a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece!
> 
> It was quite short compared to what I usually do (multi-chapter fanfics with no end???), but I quite enjoyed to write something different than RenMiki this time!
> 
> This one shot was supposed to be accompanied with a sketch drawing for the day, however noticing half od the days I would only draw, I gave up right on the spot!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
